The Summer Trip
by Purplekitty258
Summary: Reborn tells Tsuna that the Ninth wants everyone to spend the summer in Italy. Tsuna of course disagrees about this since he doesn't want anything to do with the Mafia. What will be the result of all of this?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fanfic so be nice! And please leave a review and tell me what you think :)

The Summer Trip

"What? What do you mean you want us to go to Italy?" Tsuna's high-pitched voice could be heard yelling in the Sawada household.

"I told you that the Ninth said that we should all go to Italy for the summer" Reborn said calmly. "Now stop whining Dame-Tsuna" Reborn finished with a kick to Tsuna's face.

"Oww! You don't always have to kick me! And what do you mean 'all of us should go'…?" Tsuna questioned.

"I mean that you and all of your Guardians have to go…and there are no exceptions." Reborn said while making Leon shape-shift into a gun.

"HIIIE!" Tsuna waved his hands in front of his face while screaming. "But you know that Hibari-san will never agree to go! And I doubt that Chrome will want to come…"

"That doesn't matter. It's your job as the Vongola Tenth Generation Boss to get your Guardians to listen to you" Reborn said.

"No! I never agreed to become the boss! I don't want anything to do with the Mafia!" Tsuna wailed while running out the room.

Reborn smirked to himself. "Just as expected from you Dame-Tsuna…but that doesn't matter right now…"

_**Later…**_

"Going to Italy? That sounds like fun!" Yamamoto said with one of his trademark grins.

Tsuna groaned. "It's gonna be a total disaster! I'll never be able to convince Hibari-san to come! And I have no idea what Reborn even wants us to do there…"

"Don't worry Juudaime! I'll help you as your right-hand man to get him to come!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"G-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna said quietly.

Suddenly, the door to Tsuna's room burst open to reveal a grinning Lambo and a nervous looking I-pin.

"Gyahahaha!" Lambo laughed as he ran into the room. "Lambo-san is going to take all of your candy!"

"Lambo no!" I-pin cried as she chased him into Tsuna's room.

"Stupid cow! Get out of Juudaime's room!" Gokudera yelled as he took out some dynamite.

"Stupidera! You can't tell Lambo-san what to do!" Lambo yelled while trying to find some grenades in his hair.

"Now Now" Yamamoto said as he patted Gokudera on the back. "He's just a kid Gokudera" he said while smiling.

"Shut up baseball freak!" Gokudera turned to Yamamoto.

Tsuna felt like he was about to go crazy. With Gokudera yelling at Yamamoto and Lambo running around the room with I-pin chasing him, everything was so loud!

"G-guys…can you please stop-" Tsuna was cut off because Lambo suddenly tripped and fell on his face.

"L-Lambo…?" Tsuna asked.

"Gotta…stay…calm…" Lambo mumbled into the floor before busting out crying. "WAAAAAAAH!" he cried while pulling out the Ten-year Bazooka from his afro.

"No, Lambo don't!" Tsuna yelled right before Lambo fell over causing him to drop it on himself and I-pin who was standing behind him. Pink smoke enveloped both of them.

The room instantly got quiet while the pink smoke cleared to reveal an Adult Lambo and I-pin.

"Good grief…" Adult Lambo sighed. "I was about to eat some takoyaki…"

Adult I-pin gasped. "I have to get this ramen to Uncle Kawahira! He hates when the noodles stretch!" she exclaimed while running out of the room.

Tsuna was blank-faced. "A-adult Lambo…?"

Lambo looked up "Oh…I think I remember this…this is right before that trip to Italy right?" Lambo asked.

"Y-yeah…that's right…" Tsuna said while thinking for a second. "Oh! Lambo! Does Hibari-san and Chrome end up coming with us?" Tsuna asked quickly.

Adult Lambo thought for a minute. "Hmm…I think that they-" Lambo was cut off when the door was opened the reveal a goggle-less Bianchi.

"S-Sis!" Gokudera said while falling over and clutching his stomach.

"Are Lambo and I-pin in here-" Bianchi stopped when she saw Adult Lambo. The whole room was silent before she screamed, "…..ROMEO!" while getting out two poison pizzas.

Lambo screamed before pink smoke enveloped him again revealing a crying 5-year old Lambo. "LAMBO-SAN WANTS HIS CANDY!" he cried

"Oh…he must have gone…" Bianchi said while looking over at Gokudera. "Oh Hayato you really shouldn't be sleeping on the floor like that…" she said while putting an arm around him and picking him up. "Don't worry, I have a soup recipe that will make you feel better in no time" she said while dragging him out the room.

Yamamoto laughed while Tsuna looked confused. "Dame-Tsuna" Reborn's voice was suddenly heard as he jumped through the window while kicking Tsuna in the back of the head and knocking him down.

"Ouch Reborn!" Tsuna yelled while rubbing the back of his head.

"I see that you have already told Gokudera and Yamamoto about the trip to Italy" Reborn stated. "Have you asked Ryohei, Hibari, and Chrome?"

Tsuna sighed. "I've already asked Onii-san and he said 'yes to the EXTREME!' and ran off…I also went over to Kokuyo Land to ask Chrome, but those two scary guys just kicked me out…" Tsuna said while shuddering.

"You still haven't asked Hibari" Reborn said.

"I-I know! I'm just scared he's gonna bite me to death!" Tsuna yelped.

"Tsuna…Hibari and Chrome have to come…" Reborn said while making Leon turn into a gun again.

"HIIE!" Tsuna screamed. "Ok Ok! I'll go back to Chrome!" Tsuna yelled while running out of the room.

_**At Kokuyo Health Land…**_

"Why are you back here pyon?" Ken yelled when Tsuna walked back into Kokuyo Land.

"HIIIE!" Tsuna yelled. "Please just let me talk with Chrome!"

"Ken…you're annoying…" Chikusa said while pushing up his glasses.

"What do you mean Kakipi?" Ken yelled at him.

"U-uh…" Tsuna said quietly. "C-can I please talk to Chrome…?"

"Boss…" a quiet voice could be heard behind Ken and Chikusa.

"Eh?" Tsuna said while trying to look behind them both.

Ken and Chikusa moved out the way to reveal the shy face of the purple-haired Chrome standing there clutching her trident.

"Tch…stupid girl!" Ken said while walking away scowling with a sighing Chikusa following.

"B-boss…was there something you needed?" Chrome shyly asked.

"O-Oh…" Tsuna stammered. "Would you like to come to Italy with everyone for vacation?" he asked.

A blush appeared on Chrome's face. "M-me…?" she asked quietly.

Tsuna smiled. "Of course!" he said.

Chrome's blush deepened. "U-um…ok Boss…" she responded quietly.

"Well that's great!" Tsuna said happily. "The trip is next week so we'll come over to pick you up then ok?"

"Y-yes Boss…" she said shyly while retreating back into Kokuyo Land.

_Alright…_Tsuna thought to himself. _All that leaves is…_He gulped. _Hibari-san!  
><em>

Thanks for reading! I'll put up the next chapter in maybe a day or two…it depends on if I get any reviews…so I ask again to please review! ^.^

~Purplekitty258


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I just wanted to thank the people who reviewed and added my story to their favorites/watch! So thanks a lot and here's chapter two! :D

Chapter 2

_I can't believe this…_Tsuna thought as he walked toward Namimori Middle to find Hibari. _How am I supposed to convince Hibari-san to come with us to Italy? He hates crowds and there'd be a lot of us…_Tsuna thought to his self.

"TSUNA-SAAAAAAAAN!" a high-pitched voice yelled.

"Eh? Wait a minute…that sounds like-ow!" Tsuna was tackled to the ground by none other than Haru with a happy looking Kyoko following behind her.

Tsuna looked up and immediately started blushing from seeing Kyoko. "H-Haru, could you please get off of me?" Tsuna quickly asked. He didn't want Kyoko to think that he liked Haru or something!

"Hahi! Of course Tsuna-san!" Haru immediately jumped up and Kyoko started giggling.

"How have you been Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked me a bright smile. You could practically see the sparkles emanating around her!

This caused Tsuna's blush to deepen. "I- I've been fine!" Tsuna stuttered nervously. _Kyoko-chan is so cute! _ Tsuna thought to himself.

"Well that's great!" Haru exclaimed. Her expression suddenly got serious. "Tsuna-san…why didn't you tell us about your summer trip to Italy?" she exclaimed.

"E- EH?" Tsuna yelled. "H-how do you know about that?"

Kyoko smiled. "Reborn-kun told us of course!" she said happily.

"R- Reborn?" Tsuna exclaimed. _Why did he tell them? _He thought panicking.

"Yes! Now we are going to come with you and you can't convince us not to!" Haru exclaimed while grabbing Kyoko's hand and running off.

"Bye Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko yelled back to him while being dragged by Haru.

"B-bye Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna blushed and waved until they were out of sight.

"Oh no!" Tsuna yelled after they were gone. "What am I supposed to do now? It's great that I can go on a trip with Kyoko-chan, but not to the Vongola Headquarters!"

Tsuna groaned. "And I still have to go talk to Hibari-san!" he said with a shudder. "This really is going to be a disaster!"

_**Later at Namimori Middle…**_

_Alright…_Tsuna thought. _Here goes…_he gulped as he pushed open the door to the roof.

"H-Hibari-san…?" Tsuna said quietly. He nervously looked around and saw the raven-haired prefect lying on the roof with Hibird on his shoulder.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird chirped as he flew away singing the Namimori anthem.

"Hm…?" Hibari opened one eye and looked over at Tsuna standing in the doorway of the roof.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelped while covering his face. "P-please don't bite me to death, but I have something to ask you!" Tsuna yelled while bowing.

Hibari stood up. "Herbivore…" he said quietly. "You are trespassing on school property…" he said while taking out his tonfas.

"HIIE!" Tsuna waved his hands in front of his face. "Please just listen to me for a minute! It's important!" He yelled while squeezing his eyes shut.

Hibari lowered his tonfas. "You have one minute herbivore…" he said with a glare.

Tsuna gulped and slowly opened his eyes. "H-Hibari-san! W-will you please come to Italy with us for vacation?" he said very quickly.

Hibari was silent as he narrowed his eyes. "Why would I want to go with you and be surrounded by herbivores?" He said while raising his tonfas again.

"P- Please Hibari-san! Reborn told me that all the Guardians had to go!" Tsuna yelled while backing up in the doorway.

"The infant?" Hibari said questioningly.

"Y-Yes…" Tsuna stammered. "Will you please consider coming?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"Hm…" Hibari thought for a second. "Only if I get a chance to fight the infant…" he said with a glare.

"A fight with Reborn…?" Tsuna asked. "Um s-sure…so does that mean you're going?"

Hibari stepped forward with his tonfas. "Don't question me herbivore…and you're minute is up…" he said.

"HIIE!" Tsuna yelled and ran away.

"Humph…" Hibari mumbled while lying back down on the roof.

_**Later back at Tsuna's house…**_

"I'm feeling perfectly fine now Juudaime! Now I can assist you with convincing Hibari to come with us!" Gokudera exclaimed when Tsuna came back.

Tsuna sweat dropped. "G-Gokudera-kun…I already talked to Hibari-san…" he said quietly.

"What? I was lying around in bed while Juudaime had to do all the hard work? I'm so sorry!" Gokudera yelled while bowing and banging his head on the floor.

"Gokudera-kun it's alright!" Tsuna said quickly.

"No it's not! I'm not worthy to be your right-hand man!" Gokudera yelled.

"Now, Now" Yamamoto said with a smile. "Tsuna said it was fine Gokudera"

"Shut up baseball freak!" Gokudera yelled while getting up. "Nobody was asking you! I know that you're just trying to replace me as the Juudaime's right-hand man! Well it's never going to happen!" he ranted.

_But, wasn't he just saying that he wasn't worthy…? _Tsuna thought confusedly.

"Tsuna…" Reborn's voice was suddenly heard behind him.

"Re-Reborn!" Tsuna quickly turned around. "When did you get there? And why did you tell Kyoko-chan and Haru about the trip?"

"That doesn't matter…" Reborn said. "So you asked Hibari? What did he say?" he asked.

"W-well…Hibari-san said that the only way that he'll come is if he gets to fight you…" Tsuna said.

Reborn frowned. "Hmm…" he thought. "Well, that's not going to happen…" he said.

"Wh-what?" Tsuna yelled. "Why not?"

Reborn shrugged. "Because, I don't want to…" he said while sipping from a cup of espresso.

"But Reborn!" Tsuna yelled. "Hibari-san's not going to come if he doesn't get to fight you!"

"Well, that just means that you're going to have to think of another way to convince him to go Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said. "Oh, and you better hurry because we leave pretty soon…" he said while leaving the room.

Tsuna groaned. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Don't worry Juudaime!" Gokudera said with a grin. "This time, I'll be able to help you since I'm feeling better!"

Just then, Bianchi poked her head into the room. And she wasn't wearing her goggles.

"It's dinner time everyone" she said.

"S-sis not again!" Gokudera clutched his stomach and fell over.

"Oh, Hayato do you need me to make you more soup?" Bianchi helped her brother up. "Don't worry, you're going to feel better in no time" she said while dragging him out the room.

"Haha!" Yamamoto laughed. I guess he was wrong about helping, huh Tsuna?" he said while walking out the room.

"Y-yeah…" Tsuna said quietly. _But this is seriously a problem…_he thought. _Now I'm going to have to think of some other way to convince Hibari-san! _He groaned and walked out the room. _Maybe, I'll think of something later…_he thought while heading downstairs.

"Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta said while sitting at the table. "I can't wait for the trip to Italy!"

"Eh?" Tsuna exclaimed. "You're coming too?"

"Of course" Reborn said while hopping up into a chair. "Fuuta, Bianchi, Mama, and I-pin are also coming with us."

"B-but…!" Tsuna sighed. "I guess that's fine…" he said

"Gyahahaha!" Lambo laughed while banging his fork and knife on the table. "Lambo-san is hungry!"

"Lambo don't be rude!" I-pin cried.

"It's alright Lambo-kun" Nana said while putting down a plate in front of him. She then clasped her hands together. "I'm also very excited for the trip to Italy!" she exclaimed happily.

Tsuna sighed. _Who knows how this trip is gonna turn out…_he thought while eating his food.

That's it for Chapter 2! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :D

~Purplekitty258


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for such a late update…I've just been trying to deal with school and I had some writer's block… Anyway please enjoy the chapter! :D

Chapter 3

The next day, Tsuna was lying in bed while staring at the ceiling trying to figure out what he was going to do.

_Ugh…I have no idea what I should do to get Hibari-san to come…_Tsuna thought while sighing and closing his eyes again.

"Lying around in bed all day isn't going to help you think of anything" a voice said.

Tsuna's eyes shot open and he looked to the side "R-Reborn! H-how did you know I was-"

"I can read minds, remember?" Reborn said while sipping some coffee.

"Well don't do that! It's creepy…" Tsuna said while sitting up.

"You know I'm right though…oh and Tsuna…have you seen what time it is?"

Tsuna glanced over at the clock and almost fainted. "HIIE! I almost forgot that I had school today! Reborn why didn't you wake me up? I'm gonna be late!" Tsuna exclaimed while jumping out the bed.

Reborn shrugged. "I can't do everything for you Dame-Tsuna" he said while walking out the room drinking his coffee.

"You're so unfair Reborn!" Tsuna yelled while putting on his uniform.

Tsuna ran downstairs to the kitchen and saw his mother making breakfast and Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi, and Reborn all sitting at the table.

"Good morning Tsu-kun!" Nana said while looking at him and smiling before she noticed what he was wearing. "But, why are you wearing-" She was cut off before she could finish by Tsuna.

"Sorry mom I don't have time!" Tsuna exclaimed while grabbing his bag and running out the house.

Nana stood there looking confused. "But, it's summer…he doesn't have to go to school…"

Lambo started laughing. "Tsuna's so dumb! Lambo-san would never make a mistake like that!" he said while laughing more.

Reborn smirked to himself. _Since Hibari's going to be at the school even though it's summer, Tsuna's not going to have an excuse to not be able to convince him… _he thought.

* * *

><p>Tsuna finally got to Nami Middle. "Wait…" he said while skidding to a stop in front of the school. "Something doesn't feel right…" he mumbled and thought for a second.<p>

Something finally clicked in Tsuna's head. "HIIIE!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe I forgot!" he yelled with anime tears coming down his face. "It's summer and I don't even have school! Reborn did this on purpose! Stupid Reborn!" he cried.

"Herbivore…" Tsuna heard someone growl in front of him.

Tsuna whipped his head around to see no one other than Hibari standing there.

Tsuna gulped. "H-Hey Hibari-san!" he quickly said while backing up a few steps.

"Why are you here…" Hibari slowly raised his tonfas with a deathly look in his eyes. "You are trespassing on school property during the summer…I guess you just want to be bitten to death…"

"N-No!" Tsuna yelled while waving his hands in front of his face. "R-Reborn just tricked me and said that I had school today! And I forgot that it was summer for a while and ran here! I didn't mean to disturb you, just please don't hurt me!" Tsuna rambled while covering his face.

"Humph…that's pathetic herbivore…" Hibari said and didn't lower his tonfas.

"S-Sorry Hibari-san…" Tsuna mumbled.

"You have no more reason to be here…I suggest that you leave…I'm not going to be the one to clean up your blood…" Hibari said while narrowing his eyes.

Tsuna's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "I-I'm leaving!" He started to turn around to run away until he remembered something.

_Oh no! Hibari-san's going to think I lied when he comes expecting to fight Reborn! _Tsuna thought while panicking even more.

Tsuna turned back to him and gulped. "Hibari-san…"

"Why are you still here herbivore…" Hibari growled.

"I-I just wanted to say that…" he took a deep breath before continuing. "Reborn says that he's not going to fight you!" Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut before shouting that out.

Hibari was silent. When Tsuna didn't hear him say anything, he slightly opened one of his eyes. "H-Hibari-san…?"

Hibari walked closer to Tsuna with what looked like anger in his eyes even though his expression was still the same. "Well that's just too bad…it seems that I'm just going to have to take out my anger on you…" Hibari said.

"HIIE! PLEASE NO HIBARI-SAN!" Tsuna yelled while trying to block his face with his hands.

But Hibari ignored Tsuna completely. He then raised his tonfa above Tsuna's head and slammed down onto him.

"AHH!" Tsuna screamed and covered his head. "P-Please stop! It's not my fault!"

Hibari ignored him and picked him up by the shirt. "Shut up herbivore…" he growled and threw Tsuna down onto the ground.

Tsuna had tears in his eyes. "Hibari-san please!" he begged.

Hibari narrowed his eyes more. "Tch…I don't have time to waste on your pathetic self…" he turned around and started walking away.

Tsuna whimpered. "Why does all this bad stuff always happen to me?" Tsuna questioned to himself.

Hibari slightly turned his head back to Tsuna. "It's because you are weak and pathetic…and you never defend yourself…and that's what makes you a herbivore" he finished and started walking back to the school.

Tsuna stood back up and rubbed his head. "Ow…that really hurt…" he sniffed. "But…I guess Hibari-san could be right in some ways…" he sighed.

Tsuna then turned around and started limping back to his house.

* * *

><p>When Tsuna got back to his house, he felt like he was about to collapse from exhaustion.<p>

"JUUDAIME!"

Tsuna winced. There was only one person that could be.

"G-Gokudera-kun…what are you doing here…?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera completely ignored him and grabbed his shoulders. "Juudaime! I was so worried about you!" he yelled. But, he just then looked down and noticed the condition Tsuna was in.

His eyes widened. "What happened to you Juudaime? Who's the bastard that did this to you?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"U-Um it was Hibari-san…" Tsuna said quietly.

Gokudera looked really ticked off. "Damn him! The next time I see him, he's gonna pay for what he's done to you!" he said while clenching his fists.

Tsuna sweat-dropped. "Gokudera-kun it's fine-" he was about to continue when the pain and exhaustion from limping all the way back to his house got to him and he fell to his knees.

"J-Juudaime!" Gokudera knelt down in front of him. "Let me help you!" he yelled and put one of Tsuna's arms around his shoulders and stood up so Tsuna was partly leaning on him. He then helped Tsuna get upstairs and put him into bed.

"Don't worry Juudaime! You're going to be fine" he sat down next to Tsuna's bed.

"Th-Thanks Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna replied weakly and started to close his eyes. He had one last thought before passing out. _Well this is just perfect…now it's extremely doubtful that Hibari-san's going to come…and it's not like I can go back and convince him to come…why does it even matter that all the guardians have to come? Reborn knew from the start that it was going to be hard for me…but…I'll just deal with the rest…later…_Tsuna then slipped into unconsciousness with a worried Gokudera sitting right beside him.

* * *

><p>Well that's it! I hope that you enjoyed and please leave a review and tell me what you think! (Sorry again for updating so late!)<p>

~Purplekitty258


End file.
